


Fall Together

by thesummerstorms



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesummerstorms/pseuds/thesummerstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack always comes back for Gwen. And she always comes when he calls." </p>
<p>Tiny exploration of the relationship of the only surviving members of Torchwood. Jack/Gwen (ether platonic or romantic )with slight mentions of Rhys/Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and set after _Miracle Day_ along with the radio plays/audio adventures "Red Skies " and "Mr. Invincible" and the novel _Exodus Code._ No real spoilers.

He always comes back for her. Back to Earth, back from running, back to life. To shield her, to avenge her, to drag her back from insanity. He always comes back to Gwen.

There are things she would kill him to protect and things he'd kill her to save. They can both be ruthless to get what they want. And they've both hurt each other before, more times than he can count. She's not quite the innocent copper of all those years ago, and Jack was a conman long before he was a hero. But in the end it doesn't matter. He still comes back.

Because there are things you leave behind- _innocence, ignorance_ \- and things you don't. She's one of the things you don't. He has too much wrapped up in her- an almost perverse pride, guilt enough to last until the end of days, and yes, love. Always, despite it all, love.

It's not enough, and not always the kind she needs. Jack's more for passion than constancy. But he loves her all the same. And so, in the end, it's always her who brings him back.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks as she settles into the passenger's seat and he adjusts the rearview mirror. "Rhys didn't sound too happy."

Gwen doesn't bother looking at him. "Rhys will be okay. This is important."

He doesn't know why he keeps going, because it's not as if he actually wants her to leave. "And Anwen?"

She spares him a glance then. This is the important part, the only place she ever falters. "She'll be safe in Swansea, yeah? I'll miss her, but she's safe. And you need me."

He tries to summon some sense of guilt for dragging Gwen from her family yet again. He does manage a flicker of it, thinking of Anwen with her stuffed pterodactyl and her book of ABCs, but it's vanished as quickly as it comes. Jack starts the SUV.

Gwen grins at him then, and he grins back.

She isn't enough to stop him leaving, but he always comes back for her. And she always comes when he calls.

Because whatever else they are, and whatever else they may become, they are Torchwood. They will always be Torchwood.

The world falls to hell and they fall together, because it's where they belong. Together, the two of them, for as long as they have left.

_This is what I am_ , says the set of Gwen's shoulders. _This is what I do_ , say the fingers curling comfortably around her sidearm. And he knows she's feeling more alive than she has in months, confined by her choice of Swansea and motherhood and marriage. _I missed this_ , her eyes tell him. _I need this_.

"Okay, Gwen Cooper," he smirks at her, "Let's go save the world."

* * *


End file.
